Operation Uncle Auggie
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Aunt Annie was in the dining room with Mommy and a bunch of other grown-ups. Nobody was paying them any attention. Perfect. Operation Uncle Auggie was a go.
1. Phase One

**AN: Hey! I'm finally finished with school. I had my last final exam today… Geometry Honors. I think I did pretty well, to tell you the truth. This year I got straight A's – except for one A-. Over all, It was a good year :). Anyways, enough about me..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs**

Operation Uncle Auggie

Aunt Annie was in the dining room with Mommy and a bunch of other grown-ups. Nobody was paying them any attention. Perfect. Operation _Uncle__Auggie_ was a go.

The two girls – Chloe and Katia – tip-toed down the steps from their room, trying not to make a noise as they silently descended the stairs.

"We should just leave Aunt Annie alone. Besides, what if we get caught?" The older one of the two asked as they crept down the carpeted steps.

"We won't get caught." The younger one reassured," And Uncle Auggie is better than these chumps any day."

Once the girls got to the bottom of the steps, they searched the room for Aunt Annie's purse. Chloe found her purse and quietly walked over to it. she dug through the purse until she found what she was looking for: Aunt Annie's cell phone.

Chloe clutched her prize and walked back over to Katia. The girls then slunk into the living room and behind the couch in a way that wound have made Kim Possible proud, away from where the adults were eating and talking.

Katia took the phone from Chloe's hand and punched in the number combination that she knew by heart. She pressed send and counted the ringing that came from the electronic device.

She had to leave a message, "Hi Uncle Auggie, it's Katia–"

"And Chloe!" Chloe whispered into the phone.

"Yes, we were just calling you to tell you that you need to come back home… to Aunt Annie. She really misses you and–"

"And she cannot keep being put on these dinners with all these really boring people. You must come back, you absolutely _must_, uncle Auggie!" Chloe interrupted Katia, yet again.

Katia gave her sister a look and continued, "Yes, you really must come home Uncle Auggie. I – OW!" Chloe punched Katia in the arm, "I mean – _We_ want you to come home. We want Aunt Annie to smile again!"

"A-hem, shouldn't you two be in bed…" came a voice from behind them. The two girls looked at each other and to the person with the voice – Aunt Annie – and looked back at each other again. Aunt Annie was on the other side of the couch, hands on hips and a playful smile on her face. Katia looked over at her aunt. They were in trouble.

They all walked up the steps and into the girls' bedroom. Annie tucked the in and got her phone back from Katia. I was still opened up. When she closed the door and looked at her phone, she knew what Chloe and Katia were up to: They had called Auggie… and the call was still going.

"Good night Auggie." Annie said before she closed the phone, ending the five minute and 36 second call.

**AN: Well, this was fun writing… I hope that you guys enjoyed this little story. I'm not sure if I should add a few more chapters with this or not, so I'll just leave it as in progress and see what you guys think… My other story – Flashpoint – I'm not sure if I want to continue that. It was intended on being a one-shot but I'm not sure anymore. Drop something in the review thingy below so that I know what I should do with these…**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	2. Phase Two

**AN: Here is the last part after much time. I had terrible writer's block for this… I just couldn't get inspiration for any of this. I was gone for a while and then I had school and it was just a big mess. Just ask my Skyscraper followers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs, just a stupid t-shirt that says, '****I've survived the Camp Indian Trails Annual Jamboree'.**

Operation Uncle Auggie Part 2

It was another Thursday Night dinner. The only thing different from the last one was that Uncle Auggie was here this time. Upon questioning, Aunt Annie said that he had just gotten back the day before and wanted to surprise everyone with showing up. The girls were completely surprised that he came so soon. But the girls were also very excited. Phase One was complete and now Phase Two of Operation Uncle Auggie could begin.

Chloe and Katia were in the living room watching Disney Channel while the grown-ups were eating. They had already eaten their dinner: macaroni and cheese. The girls were ready for bedtime - at least they were physically. Mentally, however, they were wide awake and on alert for the perfect time to continue with Phase Two. They had to find someway to get Uncle Auggie and Aunt Annie together. But how?

"Girls, it's time to go to bed!" Mom called from the kitchen. No! They couldn't go to bed now! They had a mission to do.

"Only if Uncle Auggie and Aunt Annie will tell us a bedtime story!" Chloe replied from the couch, thinking quickly. If they could get the two adults alone then they could get Uncle Auggie and Aunt Annie together! Oh, Chloe was so wily, just like Mom.

There was murmuring coming from the dining room. After a few moments Aunt Annie said from the dining room, "We'll be up there in a few minutes, girls."

Chloe and Katia rushed up the stairs and into their shared room. Chloe locked the door.

"Why are you doing that? I thought they were gonna tell us a bedtime story." Katia said, bewildered.

"We need to stall for a little bit, Kat. They need some time to talk and to get their feelings out of the way so that they can be together." Chloe reasoned.

There was knocking on the door. "Are you going to open the door?" Annie asked.

"Not until you both confess that you're in love with each other!" Katia yelled through the door. _That should do it_. Chloe thought.

There was silence on the other side of the door, and then a thump on the wall a few feet away. The girls opened the door to make sure everything was okay. It was all more than okay. Aunt Annie and Uncle Auggie were kissing! It was kind of gross, but still sweet. Aunt Annie was pushed against the wall and they were kissing. Actually kissing. This was probably the best day for the girls, other than Christmas of course.

"And they both lived happily ever after..." Chloe said softly as she closed the door to their bedroom. She truly was wily when it came to relationships, just like her mother

**AN: And that's the end of this little story! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for taking so long to finish this up. This was written in Chloe's point of view so that's why we don't know what was happening on the other side of the door, you know because they weren't right there.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
